


Potente magia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La grande magia [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Flash Fic, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash fic basata sulla magia.
Series: La grande magia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729201
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Mercy's new healing gel page 10; https://www.deviantart.com/win4699/art/Mercy-s-new-healing-gel-page-10-849854329

Punizione

Meredith si guardò le unghie innaturalmente lunghe, muovendole su e giù.  
“Vedi…”. Iniziò a dire.  
La donna ai suoi piedi mugolava piano, incapace di parlare.  
“… Questo mondo ha delle regole. Io sono quella che chiamano quando qualche strega o stregone pensa di poter fare come vuole, rischiando di corrompere la magia dell’intero mondo coi suoi capricci" disse Meredith.  
La vittima era completamente ricoperta da una spessa e scura gelatina blu, che la costringeva a stare prostata a gattoni.  
Nonostante tutta la sua testa fosse bloccata, respirava grazie alla magia.  
“Ti sei divertita a farlo con i tuoi schiavi umani, Vanessa. Vediamo se ti piace riceverlo”. Concluse la strega punitrice.  
Un tentacolo di gelatina penetrò Vanessa che cadde a faccia in giù, bloccata nella gelatina, capace solo di mugolare intensamente.


	2. Regalo di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 38. “E tu questo lo chiami un abbraccio?”.

Regalo di Natale

“Sarai il miglior regalo di Natale di sempre”.

Una voce maschile risuonò tutt’intorno e il ragazzo imprigionato nel macchinario gridò.

“Aiuto! Fatemi uscire! Liberatemi, vi prego!” sbraitò.

< Cose come la magia e gli stregoni non esistono! Però pazzi pervertiti sì! Sono sicuramente finito nelle mani di un maniaco > pensò.

“Presto sperimenterai il mio dolce abbraccio”. Proseguì la voce.

Delle braccia meccaniche scesero e sollevarono Elfert. Gli strapparono i vestiti di dosso, fino a renderlo completamente ignudo e cominciarono ad avvolgerlo con dei nastri verdi e rossi.

“Lasciati cullare dalla mia stretta”.

“… E tu questo lo chiami un abbraccio?” gemette Elfert, con le lacrime agli occhi.

[108].


	3. Bozzolo di nastri colorati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 9. “Odio gli abbracci.”  
> Seguito di: Regalo di Natale.

Bozzolo di nastri colorati

Elfert si ritrovò completamente intrappolato, anche la sua testa era stata avvolta e non poteva aprire la bocca, la mascella era stata legata in maniera così salda che gli doleva.

L’unica parte lasciata libera era il naso, per permettergli di respirare.

 _“Mmmmh! Mnnnhhh!”_ protestò debolmente, il corpo gli formicolava perché troppo stretto.

Il bozzolo di nastri colorati si divincolava, tenuto fermo dalle braccia meccaniche.

“Ho sempre sognato di abbracciarti così” proseguì la voce.

 _"Mmmpmppmh_!" gemette Elfert.

< Se questa è la sua concezione di abbraccio… Allora odio gli abbracci!

Non ci tengo, poi, a conoscerlo di persona o a sentire le sue braccia da maniaco su di me > pensò.

[110].


	4. Regalo scartato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 16. Svegliarsi abbracciati.  
> Seguito di: Bozzolo di nastri colorati.

Regalo scartato

Elfert si guardò intorno confuso e si massaggiò la testa, accorgendosi di essere abbracciato ad un ragazzo dalle orecchie a punta e i capelli verdi.

“Chi sei?” domandò con un filo di voce.

< Mi sono svegliato abbracciato a qualcuno che non ricordo di aver mai visto prima. In realtà non ricordo niente?...Io chi sono? > si domandò.

Lo stregone si svegliò e gli sorrise.

< Ieri è stato divertente poter finalmente scartare il mio regalo di Natale > pensò. Gli accarezzò l’intimità ed Elfert mugolò, il viso gli divenne vermiglio e si sentì eccitato.

Una luce sfarfallante venne emanata dagli occhi e dalle mani dello stregone.

Elfert gemette piano.

“Non ti ricordi? Io sono il tuo padrone e tu sei il mio schiavo ubbidiente ed innamorato” mormorò.

Elfert si lasciò ricadere sul letto e ansimò di piacere, mentre l’altro lo abbracciava.

“S-scusa… Sì, dovrei saperlo… Non capisco perché non lo ricordo… Ti amo così tanto…” farfugliò.

Lo stregone lo baciò.

“Ora dormi ancora un po’, va bene?” gli chiese.

Elfert annuì, sbadigliando.

“Sì, mi va di dormire” disse, chiudendo gli occhi.

< Ti terrò abbracciato ogni volta che vorrò. Tenendoti stretto al mio corpo o nuovamente stretto da nastri colorati > pensò l’altro.


	5. Misay la pianta carnivora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 8. “Abbracciarti non era proprio nelle mie intenzioni”.

Misay la pianta carnivora

“Robin! Robin, ti prego, fammi uscire! Non voglio essere concime per una pianta!” gemette il fuorilegge. Diede dei calci alle pareti verdi e carnose della gigantesca pianta carnivora che l’aveva inghiottito. Strillò, sentendo qualcosa di umido all’altezza delle caviglie. Respirava a fatica e non vedeva niente, all’interno la luce non filtrava. “Ti prego! Stanno salendo i succhi gastrici! Farò qualsiasi cosa tu voglia! Non ruberò più niente” piagnucolò.

“D’accordo. Misay, lascialo andare” ordinò una voce da fuori.

< Quelli non sono succhi gastrici, o si sarebbe già sciolto. Si tratta solo della saliva di Misay > pensò il padrone di casa.

La pianta sputò il fuorilegge, che precipitò a terra, gocciolante saliva.

Quest’ultimo si alzò in piedi e abbracciò Robin con aria grata, singhiozzando.

Robin fece una smorfia, ritrovandosi coperto di bava, dall’altro veniva un olezzo particolarmente forte.

“Abbracciarti non era proprio nelle mie intenzioni, Sebik” brontolò.

Sebik singhiozzò.

“Ho avuto così tanta paura” frignò.


	6. Mago alieno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 32. “Ho paura di sfiorarti.”

Mago alieno

Il mago alieno si grattò la testa, scompigliando i corti capelli blu. Al posto delle orecchie aveva delle antenne verdi che si muovevano ondeggiando.

< Devo aver sbagliato qualcosa nel procedimento. Non ho evocato un famiglio, ma un’umana.

Andrà bene lo stesso? > si chiese, guardando la giovane incantata seduta sul suo tavolo.

La ragazza si guardava intorno con aria confusa. Notò l’alieno che l’aveva evocata.

La pelle del giovane era verde, ma sembrava traslucida, quasi trasparente, alla luce delle lampade.

La ragazza cercò di articolare delle parole, ma le uscirono solo dei versi. Sulla sua spalla brillava un marchio di magia.

Lui sospirò.

“Ho paura anche solo a sfiorarti” ammise.

< Ci sarà un modo per rimandarla indietro? > si chiese.


	7. Arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 20. Addormentarsi sulla spalla di qualcuno.

Arse

Arse gridò, cercando di liberarsi.

Una guardia lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo al sedere.

“Se non la smetti di darmi problemi, vedrò di provare su di te il mio nuovo vibratore” lo minacciò.

Arse smise di muoversi, irrigidendosi in preda al terrore.

< Pensavo che la mia vita avesse toccato il fondo quando mi hanno detto che pur discendendo da una grande famiglia di maghi e streghe, la mia magia era praticamente inesistente.

A quanto pare il tutto poteva solo peggiorare. Mio fratello ha pensato bene che vendermi al re degli orchi fosse un ottimo modo per dare vita ad un’alleanza politica.

Lui ha avuto tutto dalla vita: bellezza, magia e potere.

Io, invece, ora sono solo uno dei tanti schiavi diretti verso quel mostro verde e pervertito > pensò.

I carcerieri sciolsero le corde ruvide e spesse che gli avevano tenuto fermi polsi e caviglie.

Venne inserito dentro la sacca di lattice trasparente, completamente ignudo, con solo una mascherina a coprirgli gli occhi.

Fu sigillato all’interno, con un’unica fessura il buco all’altezza della bocca, al cui interno fecero passare il tubo per l’ossigeno che venne agganciato.

Il giovane sentiva il suo corpo compresso, inspirava affannosamente, mentre il tubo gli arrossava e screpolava le labbra.

Si sentiva stringere e schiacciare anche all’altezza dell’intimità ed il suo respiro era un rantolo affannoso.

Non riusciva a gridare o a parlare, ma solo a dare vita a gemiti soffocati.

La sacca in lattice venne sollevata e portata fino a un furgone. Venne steso in mezzo ad altri giovani e ragazze, tutti stretti in ‘pacchi’ in lattice come il suo.

Strisciavano gli uni sugli altri, incapace di liberarsi o darsi conforto.

< Abbiamo perso nome e diritti. Pronti a seguire la vita che il nostro ricco proprietario avrà in serbo per noi > pensò Arse, mentre le porte del furgone venivano chiuse.

Il mezzo partì, arrampicandosi lungo la montagna, verso il castello degli orchi.

Il giovane si addormentò sulla spalla di uno degli altri schiavi.


	8. Re orco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 52. “Sei un orsetto”.  
> Seguito di Arse.

Re orco

Il re orco guardò Arse lottare inutilmente contro la gomma nera al cui interno era stato lasciato cadere dalla sua prigione in lattice. La gomma scivolava viscida su ogni recesso del suo corpo ed ogni suo movimento o strattone accelerava il processo. Il rivestimento lo stava inglobando.

Cadde all'indietro quando la melma si fece strada tra i suoi glutei ed il suo corpo fu sconvolto da un piacere indesiderato. Si sentiva come se ogni più piccola parte di lui venisse accarezzata e stimolata, si ritrovò ad essere visibilmente eccitato, mentre il suo corpo spariva nella lucida gomma nera.

Sopra il suo fondoschiena si formò una coda di lattice e sopra le sue mani si crearono delle zampe da micio, dalle dia tozze e rigonfie.

Arse cercò disperatamente di liberare il suo petto, ormai completamente rivestito.

Uno scienziato spiegò: “La sostanza non si fermerà finché la tuta non sarà completata”.

L’orco annuì.

“Sono nano-bot, giusto?” domandò. < Una tecnologia così piccola da risultare invisibile anche alla mia razza > pensò.

Arse sussultò e gettò indietro la testa, dimenando i fianchi, raggiungendo l’orgasmo. La gomma nera avvolse completamente il suo membro.

“Esatto. Nei maschi, come in questo caso, si attivano attraverso l’eiaculazione. La vittima è perennemente stimolata e questo permette una riprogrammazione magica più completa” rispose lo scienziato, digitando alcuni dati sul suo tablet.

Arse venne completamente rinchiuso dalla gomma. Adesso era a gattoni, immobile al centro della sala. Oltre alle zampe e alla coda, gli erano apparse anche delle nere orecchie da gatto.

La bocca era forzata in modo che rimanesse perennemente aperta da un tubo di gomma, lo stesso valeva per i suoi glutei.

Il re lo raggiunse, guardandolo soddisfatto.

S’intravedeva che la gomma continuava a sollecitare la vittima all’altezza del bassoventre, anche se il suo membro non poteva essere scorto dall’esterno.

L’orco si abbassò e lo abbracciò, accarezzandogli la testa.

“Sei così adorabile! Sei come un orsetto per andare a dormire” sussurrò. Gli posò un bacio sulla fredda guancia di gomma. “Solo che io con te voglio fare un altro genere di giochi” disse con voce roca e gutturale.


	9. La strega e la drow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Torre di carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.  
> Prompt: 115. Fare una promessa.  
> Scritta sentendo: Carry on; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yslfhjze0fc&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR1xKeBNXemtDVgxJdVLX6lLkkkxf04QaGDVAOWa5ItXzr46LeEo_R7LcEI.  
> Ispirato a: Ramlethal valentine with big shirt part2 BY cutesexyrobutts; https://www.deviantart.com/cutesexyrobutts/art/Ramlethal-valentine-with-big-shirt-part2-842192973.

La strega e la drow

Ramhay si raccolse i lunghi capelli bianchi con una mano e li legò in una coda alta.

“Mi devi promettere che tornerai viva dalla guerra” disse. Il lenzuolo le copriva le gambe lisce, la luce delle torce faceva brillare la sua pelle nera.

La strega socchiuse gli occhi e la guardò, specchiandosi nelle iridi rosse della drow.

“Pensavo che per te la nostra relazione non contasse niente. Vuoi davvero pronunci questa promessa? Rivedermi viva quando tutto questo sarà finito?” domandò.

Ramhay si piegò in avanti e afferrò la mano dell’altra, stringendola nella propria.

“Promettimelo” ordinò.

Jika sussurrò: “Te lo prometto”.

[100].


	10. Discriminazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: 261 – Divah BY iamtabbychan; https://www.deviantart.com/iamtabbychan/art/261-Divah-855430944.  
> Scritta sentendo: 岡田有希子 リトルプリンセス PV (字幕付き); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpZuIQZVLgM&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR1k-VaeMafhLr2oKjRRdW1TkPjfkBMjffL6Tqt-N57u8hWQPlkIZ-yjSzo.

Discriminazione

La streghetta piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli violetti. Da una parte erano corti e le arrivavano sotto il mento, dall’altra parte le arrivavano fino alle spalle.

“Non te ne sei ancora andato e già mi manchi” ammise, strofinando la punta delle scarpe sul terreno.

Il giovane mago le sorrise.

“Vorrei tanto che venissi con me questa estate. Potremmo passare insieme le vacanze” disse.

La giovane chinò il capo.

“Vorrei tanto, ma…”. Le sue iridi arancioni divennero liquide. “… Sai benissimo che la tua famiglia non può accettare che io venga dalle terre del Sud”. Si guardò le mani dalla pelle nera e gemette.

Lui l’abbracciò.

[109].


	11. Rapimenti su commissione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 20. Bambola  
> » N° parole: 110  
> Lista: PumpNight 2020.  
> Ispirato a: ANDRA Mind Probes Her Target BY Lewd-Zko; https://www.deviantart.com/lewd-zko/art/ANDRA-Mind-Probes-Her-Target-772387389.

Rapimenti su commissione

La cantante stava seduta sul pavimento a gambe larghe, si era spogliata e indossava solo gli slip di pizzo nero, in quel momento umidi. La saliva le colava dalla bocca ed i suoi occhi ipnotizzati erano fissi, aveva un’espressione eccitata a stravolgerle il viso.

La maga si grattò la guancia e sospirò, accarezzando la testa della sua vittima.

< Avevo previsto di lasciare l’albergo solo col mio target > rifletté.

“Ora che me ne faccio di una ‘bambola’ in più? Il compratore non l’aveva esplicitamente richiesta” borbottò.

< Però non è niente male > rifletté. Guardò l’altra donna che si stava spogliando, aveva gli occhi chiari e la pelle scura.

[110].


	12. Una registrazione insolita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 26. Videocassetta.  
> Scritta col prompt dell’HypNovember: Day 27. Recording.  
> Warning: Registrazione ipnotica; dub-con; controllo mentale.  
> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/zorudan/art/Hypnovember-2019-Day-04-819246969; Hypnovember 2019 - Day 04 by Zorudan.

Una registrazione insolita

Onoka fece una smorfia e guardò la migliore amica inserire una videocassetta nel registratore, borbottando: «Non dovresti tenere le cose così, Marika. Poi ci credo che perdi tutto! Quella cassetta non ha né copertina, né nome scritto sopra».

Marika le rispose: Tranquilla, la riconoscerei tra mille. Si tratta del mio film preferito». «Se lo dici tu» borbottò Onoka.

«Lo conosco a memoria. Anzi, inizia a vederlo tu che io prendo le patatine in cucina» la rassicurò l’altra. «Anche due coche» disse Onoka e Marika rispose: «Giusto».

Onoka guardò lo schermo e socchiuse gli occhi, pensando: "Dev’essere rotta. Non parte niente e ci sono solo linee grigie su sfondo bianco. O più probabilmente è un nastro registrato e parte dopo".

Dallo schermo iniziò a provenire un suono all’inizio impercettibile e apparvero delle spirali. Onoka si stupì e si sporse in avanti per vedere meglio. Una voce si unì al ronzio di sottofondo: «Per prima cosa, dovrai rilassare il tuo corpo». A seguito di queste istruzioni, il corpo di Onoka smise di muoversi e lei inutilmente cercò di alzare un braccio o di lasciare la poltrona.

"Cosa sta succedendo?" si domandò.

Seguì un altro comando proveniente dal video: «Poni fine ai tumulti interiori della tua coscienza. Rilassa la tua mente, insieme al tuo corpo». Gli occhi della giovane si spensero, il suo corpo tornò a muoversi solo per abbandonarsi completamente, le braccia le ricaddero inerti ai lati del corpo e le gambe ondeggiarono molli.

«Chiudi gli occhi» ordinò la voce e la giovane obbedì con un sospiro rilassato. «Immagina di volteggiare tra le nuvole: masse soffici e calde che sfiorano il tuo corpo, il loro tocco morbido ti fa stare bene. Ti senti felice».

«Felice» ripeté meccanicamente l’altra, sorridendo e si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti di piacere.

«Non c'è nient'altro nella vita che ti fa sentire così, vero? Questa è la prova che vuoi sentire la mia voce, ascoltare quello che dico e obbedire a ogni mio comando. Secondo te, l'obbedienza è il più grande piacere che ci sia» continuò la voce. «S-sì ... l'obbedienza è piacere», la giovane rabbrividì, estasiata, mentre il suo sorriso cresceva. «L'obbedienza è piacere. L'obbedienza è piacere» ripeteva incessantemente.

«Ora andiamo oltre…» proseguì il registratore.

Dal bagno provenne un tonfo. Marika raccolse ciò che era caduto da uno stipetto e lo rimise al suo posto, recuperando un lubrificante ed uscì dalla stanza. Ritornò in salotto e vide Onoka in trance, con le medesime spirali del video negli occhi, completamente nuda e sudata che si stava dando piacere da sola, affondando le dita nell’intimità.

«Piano, fatti preparare» le intimò Onoka, spegnendo il registratore e la televisione.

«Padrona» gemette Marika, facendo scivolare fuori le dita. Sono così eccitata ammise, giocherellando con i seni e i capezzoli turgidi. «L’obbedienza è piacere…».

«Tutto a tempo debito. Presto potrai obbedirmi» la rassicurò Onoka, aprendo la confezione di lubrificante. "Chi avrebbe mai detto che quella videocassetta avrebbe funzionato davvero? Devo proprio ringraziare quella venditrice".


	13. Reggiseno incantato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 35. Bambola di porcellana.  
> Ispirato a: Alex's Bust Expanding Mindcontrol Bra by Lewd-Zko; https://www.deviantart.com/lewd-zko/art/Alex-s-Bust-Expanding-Mindcontrol-Bra-750225949.

Reggiseno incantato

Maki infilò il nuovo reggiseno rosa e si guardò allo specchio, girando su se stessa

Chissà perché me lo hanno venduto ad un prezzo così alto. Non mi sembra così speciale come diceva il commes…

Smise di parlare perché il suo corpo si era irrigidito e la sua mandibola si era bloccata, cerco di muoversi, ma non ci riuscì. I suoi occhi sgranati si riflettevano nello specchio, mentre dal reggiseno veniva un bagliore intenso.

Il corpo di lei divenne pallidissimo e sempre più minuto, il reggiseno si riduceva con lei. Il resto dei vestiti ricaddero troppo larghi intorno alla figura che finì seduta per terra, con le gambe aperte e le braccia alzate. Le labbra si sigillarono, divenendo rosse e i suoi occhi vitrei divennero di vetro, mentre il resto del suo corpo diventava di porcellana.

I capelli divennero una morbida parrucca di boccoli e di fronte allo specchio rimase una bambola.


	14. Inconsapevole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto col prompt dell’HypNovember: Day 28: Unaware.

Inconsapevole

La ragazza sbuffò sonoramente, guardando il piccolo personaggio a forma di Peach che era apparso sullo schermo.

"Lo sapevo che era una truffa. Non potevano vendere un Super Mario che costasse così poco" pensò. Fece partire la partita e guardò la piccola figura salire in un carrello da miniera, che iniziò a muoversi sempre più rapidamente sulle delle rotaie.

«Concentrati sulla partita e cancella tutto il resto. Per far rallentare il personaggio premere Y sul controller o W sulla tastiera» recitò una voce femminile nel gioco.

"Certo che non solo è troppo pixelato e ha dei colori improponibili per quanto sono accesi e caleidoscopici, ma non hanno saputo fare bene neanche le spiegazioni. Voglio il rimborso" pensò la ragazza, piegando di lato il capo. Facendo ondeggiare i suoi corti capelli rosa.

Il tutorial proseguì: «Vi sentirete un po’ assonnati e persi, ma non chiudete gli occhi. Rilassatevi, ma rimanete concentrati. Per far saltare il personaggio premere X o A sulla tastiera».

La ragazza provò a digitare vari tasti, ma l’unico risultato era un rumore stridulo, rispondeva solo il tasto che le era stato illustrato. Sbuffò pesantemente, mentre la voce proseguiva: «Perditi nella beatitudine e nella felicità. Cattura ogni cuore». Lo sfondo era diventato una gigantesca spirale colorata, che si rifletteva negli occhi della ragazza.

Sopra le rotaie erano apparsi dei cuoricini al posto delle monete e la ragazza iniziò a far saltare il carrellino in modo da prenderli.

«La volontà del gioco è assoluta».

Un sorriso affiorò sul viso della ragazza, involontario. Lo sguardo completamente vuoto, la bocca aperta da cui scivolava un filo di bava.

Ogni volta che il personaggio raggiungeva un cuore, gli occhi della giovane brillavano di rosa e le pupille prendevano la forma di un cuore. La ragazza si sentiva sempre più accaldata, continuò a giocare con una mano sola, attenta a non perdere neanche un cuore perché prenderli le dava una sensazione di piacere immensa, mentre con l’altra si spogliò. Sudava, boccheggiando, le labbra rosee e gli occhi liquidi. La sua espressione vacua era sempre più estasiata.

Si denudò completamente, muovendosi agitata sulla sedia. Tentò di mettere il gioco in pausa, ma non ci riuscì, spense il controller e continuò a giocare con la tastiera, mentre le sfuggivano bassi gemiti.

Superato il traguardo completò il livello e fu investita da una luce rosa intensa, mentre sullo schermo appariva un cuore gigantesco.

La giovane si mise a gattoni, le ginocchia ancora sulla sedia da gaming, ma le mani posate ai lati della tastiera. Era umida ed eccitata, le gambe spalancate e i glutei sollevati.

Venne teletrasportata all’interno del gioco in un baluginare di scintille rosa e lo schermo del computer si spense.


End file.
